Eligiendo ropa
by Aoko
Summary: Basado en el episodio 4 de esta serie. Otoha y Chikane ayudan a Himeko a elegir algo lindo para su salida. One short.


**Title**: Eligiendo ropa.

**Fandom**: Kannaduki no Miko.

**Authour**: Aoko.

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: humor, parodia, one short.

**Characters**: Himemiya Chikane, Kurusugawa Himeko, Otoha.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad del Estudio TNK. Fueron tomados para la realización de este fan fiction sin permiso.

**Summary**: basado en el episodio 4 de esta serie. Otoha y Chikane ayudan a Himeko a elegir algo lindo para su salida.

**Author's Notes (I)**: este es uno de los primeros fan fictions que escribo así que ténganme un poco de consideración. Lo hice para (ejem molestar a ejem) mi mejor amiga, Utena!  
Yo no soy fan de Kannaduki no Miko ni la he visto entera, pero mi amiga si y tiene los dos mangas originales! De todas formas, ya que a ella le gustan tanto las series shoujo-ai y yuri quería hacerle este regalo nn!  
No se me da muy bien escribir, así que si tienen algún comentario o les gustaría corregirme en algo les ruego que lo hagan. De los errores uno aprende, no nn! Así que acepto cualquier tipo de comentario.  
Como ya les dije antes, la serie nunca la terminé de ver, así que no puedo definir si escribí un IC o un OOC u.u!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+ **Eligiendo ropa** +

Himeko entró en una habitación junto a Chikane y Otoha. No podía creer lo que veía. Era como un armario gigante repleto de ropa costosa y, claro esta, muy hermosa.

- Todo esto… - fue lo poco que pudo decir al ver a cada lado. Nunca había visto tanta ropa junta, ni siquiera en una tienda de ropa. – ¡Wow! – Sin duda alguna, Chikane-san, tenía mucha suerte de poder acceder a tan presida colección.

- Escoge lo que te guste. Si no es de tu talla, lo arreglaremos – dijo Chikane sacando a Himeko de tu trance.

- Pero… -

- Esta bien Otoha-san, toma las medidas de Kurusugawa-san por favor -

- Como desees. – Con una sonrisa Otoha hizo una reverencia – Kurusugawa-sama, por favor quítate la ropa – pronunció mientras estiraba su metro lista para tomar las medidas y poner manos a la obra.

Las mejillas de Himeko se tornaron rosadas ante la petición de la joven mucama - ¿Eh¿A-Aquí? – tartamudeó sonrojada.

- Si – afirmó Otoha sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿No me puedes mediar por encima de la ropa? – cuestionó Himeko mientras que sus mejillas continuaban colorándose por el pudor. La idea de tener que desnudarse frente a ellas, y sobre todo, frente a Chikane-san la estremecía. No importaba cuánto confiara en ella, cuánto la quisiera… tener que desvestirse frente a alguien que admiras también es vergonzoso y, a veces, bastante complicado si eres tímido.

- Creo que tomar las medidas exactas es necesario, para que estés preparada para el futuro – trató de tranquilizarla Otoha.

Aunque estaba alejada, Chikane podía notar la forma de actuar de Himeko. Tan tímida por algo tan simple y natural. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en las mejores palabras de consolación, y por ese motivo sus labios sólo dejaron escapar una frase tan simple, pero que ayudaría en la situación - No te preocupes, no hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotras -

- Vale… - A continuación, Himeko, aún sonrojada comenzó a desvestirse. Primero se quitó el listón que utilizaba sobre la camisa, luego la camisa y, finalmente, la pollera de su uniforme. Se dejó puesta solamente su rosada ropa interior pero casi como un reflejo, trataba de cubrirse un poco más su cuerpo de lo que lo hacían las cortas dos prendas que se había dejado con sus brazos. - ¿Así está bien? -

- ¿Puedes quitarte el sujetador también? – objetó Otoha produciendo un corto shock a Himeko.

Para tranquilizar a la joven sacerdotisa tanto Otoha como Chikane le dan una sonrisa demostrándole que no pasaría nada. Al ver esto, Himeko accede a la petición de la mucama.

_- Esto es vergonzoso. Mi corazón está acelerando_ – pensaba para sí misma Himeko mientras se quitaba su sujetador. Estaba prácticamente desnuda delante de Chikane, sinceramente, era algo que le provocaba mucha vergüenza.

Otoha pasó el metro por encima de los pechos de Himeko, comprobó la medida y, mirando a Chikane alegó – Parece que tienes ocho centímetros menos que la Señorita – Eso último provocó un suspiro por parte de Himeko.

_  
_- Ya veo – indicó Chikane. Seguido a esto, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a buscar entre los vestidos mientras pensaba para sí misma – _Quizás si me fijo entre los que usaba cuando tenía catorce años… _-

**Fin**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes (II)**: no me odien. ¡Tampoco se lo tomen a mal! Es para que se rían un poco P!

Escrito el 11 de Junio de 2006.


End file.
